


I Still Think You're Beautiful

by VocaSonic



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: Crying, Cuddles, Established Relationship, Fluff and Angst, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I don't usually do angst, M/M, Maria is mainly mentioned and referred to she's not actually in here, Nightmares, Shadow's got a complicated past and he gets sad abt it sometimes :(, Songfic, T rating just for some swearing otherwise this is pretty clean, Tears, Trauma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-12
Updated: 2020-12-12
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:07:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28025976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VocaSonic/pseuds/VocaSonic
Summary: I kiss the scars on her skin//I still think you’re beautiful//And I don’t ever wanna lose my best friend//I screamed out, “God, you vulture!”//Bring her back or//Take me with her..!Sonic comforts Shadow through a rough night.(kinda a songfic, mostly just a little comfort piece of sonadow.)
Relationships: Shadow the Hedgehog/Sonic the Hedgehog
Comments: 2
Kudos: 34





	I Still Think You're Beautiful

_I kiss the scars on her skin_ _  
_ _  
_ _I still think you’re beautiful_ _  
_ _  
_ _And I don’t ever wanna lose my best friend_ _  
_ _  
_ _I screamed out, “God, you vulture!”_ _  
_ _  
_ _Bring her back or_ _  
_ _  
_ _Take me with her..!  
  
  
_ XxXxX  
  
  
It starts with a creak of the bed, along with the sheets slowly being put back into place. Sonic can feel the weight shifting on the mattress, one side becoming much lighter than it was before, and a blue ear twitches at the sound of the bedroom door opening and closing so quietly it was almost unnoticeable.  
  
It wasn’t anything out of place, really. Sometimes soft footsteps would leave and then come back in a few minutes, and he would find an empty glass that was used for water in the sink come the morning. Sometimes the house would settle and rest as a toilet flushed and the pipes sounded off.  
  
But sometimes… he would hear sniffling.  
  
Maybe once or twice, like someone was sucking up a sneeze or runny nose. But on occasion, it just wouldn’t stop.  
  
Sonic had only woken up to repeated sniffles less than a handful of times, each one he would find the other hedgehog waving him off back to bed or quickly hiding away in the bathroom.   
  
This time would be different.  
  
“Shadow… are you.. okay?” Sonic asked, softspoken as to not disturb his partner.  
  
And when those glossy ruby eyes glance up at him, his heart just _breaks._  
  
Shadow doesn’t even have to say anything, peach arms already securely wrapped around him in a warm hug as he’s coddled like some sort of distressed child. It’s pathetic, and he hates it, but it doesn’t even last as long as he’d like before he’s inquired for some information.  
  
“Shads…”  
  
“ _Don’t._ ”   
  
“Shadow, I need to know what’s wrong.”  
  
The ebon shakes his head and starts to push Sonic away, attempting to collect himself to save face. “I’m fine,” He insists, “just go back to bed.”  
  
“ _No._ You’re not fine, and you don’t have to pretend you are.” Sonic presses a little more, grasping Shadow’s hands in his own and giving them a squeeze.   
  
“Don’t fucking touch me!” Shadow snaps all of a sudden, ripping his hands out of the grip and taking a sharp breath in. As if he was shocked at his own temperament, and the next sentence he utters out is a lot more weak-willed and broken. “Please, faker, just leave me alone.”   
  
Sonic denies him again, and when Shadow turns away from him he grabs him by the shoulders to face their bodies together. “I wanna help you, Shads. I’ve noticed you getting up in the middle of night for awhile now, and I can’t help you if you don’t _talk_ to me.” He notices that Shadow looks uncharacteristically _shameful_ as Sonic scolds him, gaze glued to the ground and anywhere that isn’t eye contact with the hero.  
  
“Please. Let me do this much for you.”  
  
Because as soon as he does, Shadow’s resolve shatters.  
  
It’s quite jarring, actually. His rival was never- _never_ the one to cry in front of somebody else. Through pain and blood, near death and more, Shadow was reserved when he wasn’t being cocky about something. Some people might call it _stoic_ , but if you dug a little deeper and actually got to know Shadow a little more personally you’d see it was just an emotional cap. Steady, controlled. But when something got to the ebon it was _intense,_ usually coming out in the form of anger or rage of some sort.  
  
So when the clock ticked 4:43AM, and here Sonic was forcibly holding Shadow by his sides and watching tears pour down the sides of his face that would get caught on the white patch of chest fluff beneath his chin, or be left to splash down onto the hardwood floor of their hallway, he almost didn’t know how to react.  
  
The hold he had on Shadow shifted into something much more akin to something of an embrace as Shadow leaned into him, dampening the fur on Sonic’s shoulder with his face tucking into it.   
  
“ _You’re just like her,_ ” He murmurs into the bone, “You’re just like her, and I hate it, and I can never get her back, and even if I could, she would hate me. She would’ve hated who I’ve become.” Another set of trembles wreak through Shadow’s system, and he can feel Sonic’s fingers working between his back quills and gently scratching to help calm him down.  
  
He keeps rambling. It’s stupid, but once the dam was broken, he just couldn’t stop. “I’m not worthy of any of this. You do what she wanted me to do for her far better than I could ever manage, and it’s so natural to you it’s like _breathing._ How could I ever keep up with that?”  
  
Sonic is silent for a long time, before a half-hearted chuckle breaks through his chest. “..I am pretty fast.”   
  
“Piss off, that’s not-”  
  
“-not what you meant, I know.” Sonic nods, the poorly timed comment catching Shadow’s attention enough to drag him back to reality for a second, and that was all the time Sonic needed. “But,” He states, “you’re wrong.”  
  
“How can you say that? You don’t know what she was _like,_ ” Shadow rebuttals, only to be interrupted.  
  
“No, but if our ideals are so comparable that you’re this upset over it, then…” Sonic drifted a hand over the side of Shadow’s muzzle, thumb wiping away the trail marks salty tears left behind. “I think I can say that, I believe she would’ve loved you anyways. Even if you became a monster.”  
  
Shadow quivered in his place, clearly holding back another round of tears at the words as he spoke his own. “I wish I could say the same.” He choked out, losing the fight and collapsing back into Sonic’s arms weakly as the blue hedgehog picked him up off the ground and brought him back to their bedroom.  
  
Sonic sighed as he set Shadow back down on the bed, joining him there as he pulled the covers over their bodies again. “I know.” He kept Shadow close, feeling his warm breath beat down on his chest in a steady rhythm. Shadow seemed to have tired himself out, finally relaxing in Sonic’s hold.  
  
  
XxXxX  
  
  
 _Say a prayer for you_ _  
_ _  
_ _I know that you’re in pain_ _  
_ _  
_ _But if we die at the same time_ _  
_ _  
_ _Does it still scare you?  
  
  
_ XxXxX  
  
  
“...sometimes, I feel like I was given a second chance to make it up to her through you.” Shadow said, feeling soft lips pressing to the red stripe on his forehead in response.  
  
“Yeah?”  
  
“Yeah.”  
  
“Hey, Shadow.”  
  
“Hm?”  
  
“You could destroy the world, right?”  
  
Shadow paused at such an offhanded question, but gave an eventual answer. “...yes, more or less.”  
  
“But would you choose to save it instead?” Sonic asked.   
  
“It’s what Maria would’ve wanted, so-”  
  
“What if it was something I wanted?”  
  
The edge of Shadow’s mouth curled up into the tiniest smirk.  
  
  
XxXxX  
  
  
 _She’s mine_ _  
_ _  
_ _You stay away from her, it’s not her time_ _  
_ _  
_ _‘Cause baby I’m the one_ _  
_ _  
_ _Who haunts her dreams at night_ _  
_ _  
_ _Until she’s satisfied  
  
  
_ XxXxX  
  
  
“I could do that, too.”  
  
“Oh, I know. I just thought you needed to hear it.”  
  
 _This damn faker..._   
  
“...thank you, Sonic.”  
  
“I love ya, Shads.”  
  
 _I know._

**Author's Note:**

> yoooo i am waaaaayyy too tired for this. felt kinda emotional and this came out of it, then i got hit with a BIG wave of fatigue but i really wanted to finish this otherwise it would never see the light of day. so yeah you can totally see the quality take a nosedive after a certain point LOL anyways
> 
> song used is A Match Into Water by Pierce The Veil
> 
> fed my sonadow craving for the night anyways shadow deserves a little smooch on the head and sonic has hugs to give thank you for coming to my ted talk


End file.
